


Close Your Phone

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Series: what can I say? Loves difficult [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Haechans too nice, Jaemin's clueless, M/M, jenos not a player I swear, kinda cliche, mark is just the best friend, some Markhyuck because they're my OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: in which Jeno can't get his eyes off his boyfriends bestfriend





	Close Your Phone

**Author's Note:**

> got inspired by white album 2 and wrote this up, it's not edited yet !

Jaemin wasn't into parties. They weren't exactly the most comfortable place to be. First of all there was a lot of underage drinking, which Jaemin strongly disliked, annoyed at the fact that some kids couldn't wait just a year or so before drinking alcohol. Another thing he hated was that people could not keep their hormones in check. Hands would be going up skirts, down pants, and even into mouths. Disgusting.

However, Jaemin had a weakness. And that weakness was a person called Lee Donghyuck, his friend of 10 years. The two had known each other since they were only 7, and have never left each others sides since. Wherever Jaemin went, Donghyuck went as well, and vice versa.

And so, when Donghyuck pouted and turned away from Jaemin teary eyed, he had no choice but to agree to go to some party a group of older students were hosting. He knew what he was dragging himself into, but he had to listen to Donghyuck, especially since he was finally going to be introduced to the mysterious boyfriend he had.

"Come on Nana!" Donghyuck said, grabbing Jaemin's hand and tugging him towards the house which had muffled music being heard from the outside. Simply the sight made Jaemin feel sick, but he took a deep breath and followed Donghyuck.

As soon as they entered, a horrible smell, which Jaemin guessed was some sort of drug that was being passed around, flew around the room. Jaemin ducked just in time to dodge a ball that was thrown from one side of the room.

"Can we just meet your boyfriend and leave?" Jaemin asked, leaning forwards and whispering into Donghyuck's ear, already starting to sweat because of the amount of bodies present in the house. A few girls, and guys, walked past Jaemin, looking at him up and down and sighing as they saw his hand connected to Donghyuck's.

"Nana please!" Donghyuck yelled over the loud music, turning around to flash a smile at Jaemin before continuing to drag him through the house. Finally, after passing by the toilet which had too many people in it, they reached the kitchen, where a couple of guys were leaning against the counters, laughing at some joke one of them cracked. "Jeno!"

Jaemin watched as Donghyuck let go of his hand and wrapped his arms around some boy, who Jaemin thinks is named Jeno, and the boy returned the hug, snuggling into Donghyuck's neck. They pulled apart and Jaemin gulped as he got to see the boy more clearly. His hair was styled back and his eyes were coated with a small amount is eyeshadow, making them look sharp. His clothes were already drenched with many liquids Jaemin didn't want to know about, and his bare skin was in view through his ripped jeans.

"Jeno, meet Jaemin, my best friend." Donghyuck said, gesturing towards Jaemin, who awkwardly smiled at the guys and then gave a small wave. "Jaemin, this is Jeno, my boyfriend."

Jeno walked forwards to Jaemin, understanding that he wasn't going to be moving from his place any time soon, and outstretched his hand. The sides of his mouth twitched upwards and his eyes closed into a curved shape. His lightly coloured red cheeks raised as he smiled at Jaemin, who felt something he had never felt before in his heart.

"Hey Jaemin, I've heard way too much about you from Hyuckie." Jeno said, laughing when Donghyuck frowned and pushed him slightly. Jaemin nodded and then shook his hand, greeting himself again, even though Donghyuck had just done it. "This is Mark, Renjun, Chenle and Jisung."

Jeno introduced his own friends to both Jaemin and Donghyuck, since Jeno had never told his friends about Donghyuck until a few hours before the party.

Jaemin smiled and laughed along to the jokes the group made. His smile widened when he saw Donghyuck clutch onto his stomach because of how much he was laughing. Mark moved forwards and whispered something into Renjun's ear, which Jaemin caught, and the two narrowed their eyes.

They looked between Jaemin and Jeno, who Jaemin had just noticed was in fact staring at him. Renjun then tapped Jeno's arm and brought him away from the group. They spoke for a bit, and Jaemin tried to pretend as if he wasn't paying attention to Jeno and Renjun, but his eyes kept betraying him and slowly shifting back to the two. Renjun frowned even more than he was before and poked Jeno's shoulder, saying something inaudible. Jeno rolled his eyes and slapped Renjun's hand away before walking back over to Donghyuck.

Jeno threw his arm over Donghyuck's shoulder and brought him closer to himself, placing a kiss on his cheek. Donghyuck rolled his eyes, a chuckle escaped his mouth and he pushed away Jeno, muttering something about doing too much PDA. Jaemin smiled seeing his friend so happy, and then glanced at Jeno, who's eyes were still on him.

He felt his cheeks heat up and he looked slightly away to Mark, who was also staring at him. But his stare was different. Jeno's was soft, on the other hand, Mark's was harsh. He almost looked like he was going to attack him.

Donghyuck noticed how Jaemin and Mark were basically having a staring contest, and rushed to his side.

"Find something you like?" Donghyuck joked, elbowing Jaemin's side, tilting his head, making his fluffy hair bounce and fall over his eyes. Jaemin blinked and broke eye contact from Mark to turn to Donghyuck. He sighed and moved his hand up, brushing aside the hair that had called into his face.

"No one here's my type." Jaemin said, as his eyes shifted from Donghyuck to the boy standing behind him, stealing glances at him. The smile on his face dropped as Donghyuck pat his shoulder and then turned to the boy, getting ahold of his collar and whispering into his ear. "Or those who are... are taken."

°•°•°

Jaemin rolled over in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He would close his eyes and try to fall asleep again, since it was only 6am on a Saturday morning, but the dream he just had caused him to stay awake. His dream started off very innocent. It was just Jaemin and Donghyuck, hanging out at the park, eating some food, but then Jeno appeared. He started to walk towards Donghyuck, but turned halfway there and made his way to Jaemin. Just as Jeno leaned down to Jaemin's face, he woke up, shaking and feeling extremely guilty.

Jaemin's phone rung and he quickly pat the side of his bed to pick it up. He brought it to his ear and cleared his throat, somehow managing to get a small "Hello?" out.

"Nana!" Donghyuck's loud voice caused Jaemin to pull the phone away and softly laugh. "Come over right now!"

Jaemin was about to question why but got cut off by Donghyuck laughing and another couple of people talking in the background.

"Haechan, it's 6am, what the fuck are you doing?" Jaemin asked, bringing his hand to his face and rubbing his eyes, forcing himself to get up and make his way to the toilet.

"Jeno wanted to come over, so he brought his friends as well." Donghyuck explained as Jaemin began to brush his teeth, putting the call on speaker. When he heard Jeno's name, he froze and blinked a few times. "So come over as well."

"At 6am?" Jaemin emphasised the fact that it was just morning, and the sun hadn't even risen yet. A couple of loud noises were heard from the other side of the call before Donghyuck screamed a yes and then it ended.

Jaemin looked at the phone and then at himself in the mirror. His hair was a complete mess and the toothpaste was now escaping his mouth. He quickly cleaned himself and ran out to get changed. Glancing up at the clock, Jaemin grabbed his phone and ran down the stairs, ignoring the fact that he had just woken up his parents and opened the door to the main door. He screamed a reply to his parents, who were questioning where he was going, and then closed the door.

The slightly cold air around Jaemin hit him and he closed his eyes to absorb the impact. He wrapped his arms around himself and turned right from his house, running down the road and entering the first house round the corner. Jaemin thanked the fact that Donghyuck lived only a few houses down his, and then knocked on the door.

It burst open and revealed a Donghyuck with flour all over him. He was laughing and trying to brush the flour from his eyes.

"Nana! Finally." Donghyuck exclaimed, reaching forwards and wrapping his fingers around Jaemin's arm. He pulled him in and then led him to the kitchen, where the rest of the group was.

Since Donghyuck's parents were out for some early morning errands, Jeno and the rest of the group had decided to come over and help Donghyuck make breakfast. The flour they had chosen to use to make some pancakes was now decorating the floor. There were many footprints in it and some puddles of water.

"Jisung thought it would be a good idea to throw the flour bag across the room." Mark sighed, gesturing towards the mess and then shaking his head. "I had no involvement in this by the way."

"Ha!" Chenle laughed, slapping Mark on his back, "You were the one who thought you could clean the flour by spraying water over the it."

The whole group laughed and Jaemin simply watched in amusement. After a very long time spent cleaning, Jaemin and Donghyuck pushed everyone out of the kitchen and began to make breakfast.

"I'll give you guys company." Jeno said, walking back into the room and sitting on one of the chairs near the counter. Donghyuck smiled at him and then started to mix the batter for pancakes. Jaemin, on the other hand, awkwardly smiled at Jeno, who stared at him as he walked around the kitchen, taking out the cutlery. "So Nana, can I call you that? You're in the same class as Donghyuck right?"

Jaemin immediately blushed at the nickname and nodded his head at both of the questions.

"Yeah, you can call me that." Jaemin said, passing Donghyuck the sugar and then turned to Jeno. "And yes, I'm in Hyuck's class."

"I've never seen you though." Jeno pouted, leaning on his elbow in the kitchen counter.

"You hadn't met me either." Donghyuck said, pouring the batter over the pan, and then opening the drawers to take a spatula out. "We only know each other because of a party."

"A party?" Jaemin stopped in his tracks and turned to Donghyuck. When he had told him he got a boyfriend, he said he met him through some friends, in a non alcohol area.

"Oh yeah." Donghyuck nervously laughed, flipping the pancake a few times and then placing it onto a plate. "We met at a party, but we weren't drunk or anything."

Jaemin nodded and then took the plates, now full of pancakes, into his hands and started to walk over to the door.

"Let me help you." Jeno said, creeping up behind Jaemin and taking one of the plates. Their hands brushed against each other and Jaemin flinched. He looked up at Jeno, who only winked and gave a smile in return.

"Let's eat." Donghyuck said, breaking up whatever was going on between the two and pushing them out of the kitchen and towards the living room. They placed the food on the table and began to eat it.

Jeno sat down next to Jaemin on the sofa and leaned backwards, snaking his arm behind Jaemin's head. Donghyuck, who was sitting on the other side of Jeno, didn't notice it and continued talking to Mark, who kept looking at Jeno and frowning.

Jaemin felt Jeno's hand touch his shoulder and he held in the urge to look to his left, since he knew it would harder to stop whatever he was feeling at that moment.

°•°•°

After many weeks of preparation, the cultural festival at SM academy had finally arrived. The school day was cancelled and open to public. Classes were decorated with many multiple different things, and Jaemin was embarrassed because of the clothes he was forced to wear.

Since everyone knew him as the most good looking guy in his class, they dressed him up in a suit and dyed his hair for the event. The pink hair fell down on his face and some members from the makeup club did some touches to his it, but didn't have to do much since his natural beauty was more than enough.

"Why?" Jaemin asked, blushing as everyone in the classroom stared at him with amazement, not knowing that Jaemin could've gotten even more prettier, yet he did.

"Because, our concept was a cafe, and you're our main waiter." Donghyuck grinned brightly, helping Jaemin up and then sending him through the curtains into the main part of the classroom. He then pulled out his phone and messaged Jeno to come and meet him.

"Come on Hyuck." Yangyang said, grabbing Donghyuck's arm and pulling him into the main part of the room. "You're also one of our main waiters."

Donghyuck chuckled and brushed his hair back, but it still bounced back onto his forehead. He had dressed up nicely and secretly asked the makeup club to do some things to him as well. He wanted to look good for Jeno, since he wanted to impress him, and let him know that his boyfriend was in fact very cute.

The door to the classroom opened and a few customers entered. They glanced over at Jaemin and their jaws dropped. Jaemin swiftly walked past the tables and passed some water to people, then shook his head to move his hair out of his eyes and then asked people what they wanted to have.

Jaemin was surprised he was getting so much attention, but he was still happy. That was until the door opened and Jeno walked in. Jeno first looked at Donghyuck, smiling at him and waving, and then turned to search for Jaemin, almost missing him because of his coloured hair.

"Nana?" Jeno asked, shocked at how good Jaemin looked. Donghyuck blinked a few times as he watched Jeno walk to Jaemin instead of him from the door and start talking to him. But instead of worrying over it, Donghyuck shook his and walked over to Jeno.

"Hey Jeno." Donghyuck said, interrupting the conversation the two were having. "I was gonna ask-"

"Hey Hyuck, can you do me a favour?" Jeno suddenly asked, pulling Donghyuck to the side. Donghyuck nodded and told him to continue. "I left my phone in my locker, can you please go and get it for me?"

"But Jeno, it's my shift right now-"

"Please Hyuckie?" Jeno frowned and tilting his head down, doing aegyo for the first time with his own choice. Donghyuck stared at him before sighing and taking his blazer off.

"Pass me your keys."

Jeno took the keys to his locker out from his pocket and passed them to Donghyuck, who then left the room and made his way to Jeno's locker.

"Where's Hyuck going?" Jaemin asked, peering over Jeno's shoulder to the door which had just closed. Jeno simply shrugged and then took Jaemin's hand in his.

"I saw this place before coming here, wanna check it out?" Jeno said, tightening his grip on Jaemin's hand and tugging him towards the door.

"I- I mean I'm still working." Jaemin blushed as he looked down at their hands. Jeno turned to him and pouted.

"You've been working this whole time, come on, just a small break." Jeno said, opening the door and pushing Jaemin out. "Please!"

Jaemin sighed and then allowed Jeno to take him out of the classroom. The two wandered through the hallways, mouths opened wide in amazement as they saw how nicely people had decorated their classroom. Once they got to the class Jeno was talking about, a group of students bombarded them with long dresses and wigs.

"What is this class?" Jaemin asked, trying to get the hands people had on his shirt off. Jeno turned around and smirked at Jaemin, before running into one of the curtained area, taking his shirt off.

"A cross dressing store of course." One of the girls said, rolling her eyes and pushing Jaemin into one of the changing curtains with some dresses in hand. Jaemin looked down at the dresses and shook his head.

It was dark purple and very long, which meant it would thankfully cover his legs. He took a deep breath and began to take his clothes off, and then slipped into the dress, feeling uncomfortable with the way the dress scratched the back on his neck.

"You ready?" Jeno's voice was heard from behind the curtain, followed by a couple of squeals from the people who owned the class. Jaemin, with a shaky hand, reached forwards and opened the curtains, revealing himself, and the puffy purple dress he was wearing.

The class owners stared at him with shock when one of them jumped forwards and fixed a wig on top of his head. Jaemin looked around for Jeno, who was also frozen because of how good Jaemin looked. Jeno also had a dress on, but it was clearly too tight on him, and the wig was falling off from places.

"You're beautiful, what the fuck?" Jeno said, laughing as the crowd finally started to move away from Jaemin.

Jaemin blushed a deep shade of red and playfully hit Jeno's arm, whispering a "You look better.". He then took a few pictures and changed back to his old clothing. Just as the two were about to exit, Donghyuck stopped in front of the classroom and blinked a few times, seeing how close Jeno and Jaemin were.

"Uh..." Donghyuck waited for one of them to say something, and of course, Jeno spoke.

"Hey Hyuckie! Sorry for keeping you waiting. Thanks for getting my phone." Jeno said quickly, wrapping his arm around Donghyuck's shoulder and taking him out of the classroom. Jaemin watched the leave and bit his lip, feeling his heart ache when he saw the sight.

"It's nothing Nana." He said to himself, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "It's nothing."

°•°•°

Jaemin stood in front of his mirror and leaned forwards. He examined his face and made sure there was nothing on it. He then applied some light makeup, not too much, so that it didn't look as if he wanted to impress the person who he was meeting, and that person was his best friend's boyfriend. Not his boyfriend, his best friend's.

It was around 11pm last night when Jeno messaged Jaemin, asking him to hang out with him for some lunch. At first, Jaemin was going to decline, but then realised it wasn't a date, but in fact just a friendly meeting, and so, he accepted it.

Now, he was on his way to meet Jeno, for about only the fourth time, and he was dressing himself up. Jaemin grabbed his phone and dashed out the house, running along the road to catch the bus that was arriving in a few minutes. Once he got to the bus stop, he pulled his phone out and smiled at the notification he got from Jeno, asking him where he was.

Since he didn't want to seem to excited by the idea of hanging out, he was making sure that he was late. Not the annoying kind of late, but instead the I'm-kind-of-interested-in-talking-to-you-but-not-at-the-same-time late.

Jaemin quickly typed a reply and jumped into the bus that had just arrived. He took a seat by the window and glanced at the buildings going past. He could've been at home, enjoying some coffee whilst watching some anime, yet here he was. Normally, if one of his friends would ask him out, even Donghyuck, he would tell them he was too lazy to come over, or just ignore their message. But he replied to Jeno almost immediately after he got the message.

Jaemin didn't understand why he wasn't able to avoid Jeno's offer, but simply went along with it. The bus came to a stop and Jaemin hurriedly got off, waving at Jeno who was calmly waiting for him at the bus stop.

"Hey!" Jeno said, walking towards Jaemin and then besides him towards the shop they were getting food from. "It's been a while."

It had actually been a whole month since they last met, or even spoke. School had ended, so the holidays had started. Donghyuck had been busy with Jeno, and had not met up with Jaemin.

"Yeah, it's been a while." Jaemin smiled at him, and then took a seat on one of the chairs. Jeno sat in front of him and the two started to talk about everything that had happened in that month. Weirdly enough, they had a lot in common. The same music taste, same hobbies, same specialties.

"We're basically soulmates." Jeno joked, placing his hand over Jaemin's and laughing. Jaemin looked down at their hands with a faint smile and then frowned.

He shouldn't be doing this. He was hanging out with his best friend's boyfriend, and not actually his best friend. He shouldn't be flirting with someone else's boyfriend, and being touchy with them. Jeno noticed how Jaemin spaced out and quickly stuffed his face with he rest of the food. He got up and grabbed Jaemin's hand.

"Let's get some ice cream." Jeno dragged Jaemin through the stores and finally stopped in front of an ice cream parlor. As they entered the door made a ringing sound and the two squinted their eyes at the ice cream flavours, unable to choose what they want.

"You could get multiple." The worker, who was behind the counter, said. Jaemin and Jeno looked at each other and then at the worker, nodding their head vigorously. The worker laughed and then scooped the flavours the two pointed out. Once he was done, he passed them the couple of cups filled with ice cream, announcing the price.

"I'll pay." Jaemin said, taking his wallet out and already tapping it on the contact less machine. Jeno stopped halfway through taking his out and huffed.

"It was supposed to be my treat." Jeno said, sighing as he picked up the ice cream cups and sat down in one of the booths. Jaemin laughed and then reached over the table and pat his head.

"You can pay next time." Jeno looked up at Jaemin with a massive smile plastered over his face.

"Next time huh?" He teased, leaning forwards and taking a bite of the ice cream Jaemin was holding. Jaemin scrunched his nose up and then stuck his tongue out.

"Shut up." Jaemin said, putting his cup down, and trying his best to hide the fact that he got flustered by that action. He out his phone on the table and tapped it to check the time. "Hm, 5pm, we were together the whole day. And we took so long to eat."

Jeno nodded and then took a large bite of his ice cream winking at Jaemin who watched him gobble down the piece.

"Did you just bite your ice cream?" Jaemin asked in disbelief, laughing as Jeno admitted to do it, before holding his mouth in pain.

Meanwhile Donghyuck sighed for the millionth time that day and put his phone to the side. It was his birthday, yet his best friend, or boyfriend, hadn't wished him. Maybe they were preparing a surprise for him? Or maybe they did forget? Donghyuck wished it was the first option. His phone vibrated as he got a message and he quickly jumped up and unlocked his phone.

He groaned at the sender, but still smiled at the message.

"Happy birthday Donghyuck-ie! I know I'm late but hope you have a great day fullsun! -Mark"

"At least he remembered..."

°•°•°

When it came to singing, Jaemin may not have been the best at it, but he did try his best. His voice would sometimes crack, but his large and very beautiful smile would cover it up. So when he came out to karaoke with his friends, he smiled his way through all the embarrassing moments.

Jaemin was sitting in between Renjun and Chenle, who were conversing in Chinese so that the other people in the room wouldn't understand anything. Jaemin tried to use his 2 weeks of Chinese lessons to understand what they were saying, but could barely make out a "he", "him", and "together".

Donghyuck was sitting next to Mark and Jisung, and was very clearly avoiding Jeno and Jaemin. The two had no idea what they had done wrong, and truthfully hadn't even realised he was staying away from them. Renjun got up to sing with Chenle, and Jeno took the opening and slid in his chair, ending up in the seat next to Jaemin. His hand brushed past Jaemin's, and his eyes wandered to Donghyuck, who was talking to Mark.

"Hey." Jeno whispered, trying not to gain anyone elses attention. He wasn't trying to hide his friendship, or whatever it was between the two, but he just didn't want to seem suspicious, because whispering to someone in front of your boyfriend is definitely not suspicious.

"Hi." Jaemin replied, poking Jeno's hand with his pinky. Jeno glanced down at their hands and smiled, then crossed his legs and took hold of Jaemin's finger. He quickly looked back at Donghyuck and saw that Mark was staring dead at him. His facial expression told Jeno that he was pissed, and Jeno simply blinked away.

He didn't know why Mark was so annoyed at him. Jeno was just talking to another guy. Just because he was gay, doesn't mean he was interested in every guy he sees, or touches. Jaemin felt Jeno tighten his grip as he turned to him.

"Hey you okay?" Jaemin asked, shuffling closer to him and placing his other hand in Jeno's thigh. After a seconds of silence, Jeno turned to Jaemin and flashed his typical eye smile.

"I'm fine!" Jeno exclaimed, and then sighed. He leaned to his right and placed his head on Jaemin's shoulder. Jaemin stiffened, in attempt to make it easier for Jeno to stay on his shoulder, and then raised his hand to brush Jeno's hair.

Whilst loud music played and Chenle and Renjun screamed at the top of their lungs, Jeno sat there peacefully using Jaemin's shoulder as a pillow. Donghyuck turned around to catch a glance at Jeno, and stopped when he saw Jaemin smiling down a him. Mark saw that he was staring and bit his lip.

He knew his best friend was doing something bad, but after all the things Jeno had done for him, the least he could do is at least distract Donghyuck so that he wouldn't get hurt. And so, he reached over and grabbed Donghyuck's hand, pulling him forwards as he did.

"Hyuck, wanna get something to eat?" Mark asked, leaning towards him so that no one else could hear. Donghyuck blinked a few times, finally looking away from the two who were basically hugging and turned to Mark.

"Uh.. yeah okay, let's wait till the others are done." Donghyuck replied, glancing over at Chenle and Renjun who were nearing the end of their song. Mark tapped his hand and shook his head.

"No, I meant just the two of us." Mark said, gesturing that he wanted to get some food only with Donghyuck, who raised his eyebrow and gave him an unimpressed look. "Listen, Renjun and Chenle look like they're going to go on for hours, Jisung is enjoying himself too much whilst recording them, and..."

Mark stopped as he turned to Jeno and Jaemin, who were now leaning on each other with closed eyes. Donghyuck followed his gaze and took a deep breath.

"Jeno and Jaemin are cuddling." Donghyuck pointed out, standing up and holding onto Mark's hand. "I heard there's this really good griller place nearby."

Mark looked up at Donghyuck with a massive smile and immediately stood up, following him to the door. Jeno opened one of his eyes as he saw Donghyuck and Mark pick their stuff up and tell Jisung where they were heading. His eyes wandered slightly to the large screen and froze as he read the date.

It was the 8th of June. He had missed Donghyuck's birthday. _That's why he seemed kinda pissed, _Jeno internally face-palmed and got up, accidentally causing Jaemin's head to slip and bounce back up. Jeno hurriedly rushed to the door and grabbed Donghyuck's arm, stopping him from leaving.

"Hyuck!" Jeno said, pulling him back. "I'm so sorry I missed your birthday. I was really busy that day that I couldn't meet up with you."

Mark squinted as he saw Jeno lie without any shame. Mark had seen Jeno and Jaemin that day. He was passing by the mall to get some stuff, and he saw Jeno and Jaemin eating ice cream and laughing.

"It's okay Jeno, I don't really care about birthday's anyways." Donghyuck shrugged his shoulders and stepped back slightly. "Anyways, me and Mark were going to get some food, see ya later."

Before Donghyuck and Mark could exit, Jeno reached out and grabbed Mark's shoulder. Mark turned around and coldly pushed Jeno's hand off.

"I'll come with you Hyuck." Jeno said, making his way through Mark and Donghyuck's connected hands. He wrapped his arm around Donghyuck's waist and glared at Mark. "Mark can go with the others, right?"

Donghyuck snapped his head towards Mark with confused, and slightly sad, eyes. Mark blinked a few times and then looked up at Jeno, who tried to tell him without words to piss off. Mark sighed and then smiled bitterly.

"Yeah, that's fine. Have fun with your _boyfriend._" Mark closed the door on the two and swiftly turned on his heels telling the others to hurry up so that they could leave as well.

Jaemin stared at the closed door for a while before looking down at the floor. The sound he heard just now wasn't of his heart breaking, it was just Chenle screaming the last bits of a song.

°•°•°

Jeno kicked his blanket off and tried to stabilise his breathing but failed to do so. He tapped his side for his phone and finally managed to grab it. Jeno pulled it to his face and quickly went onto his contacts, flinching when the bright screen blinded him.

He scrolled through his recents, past all his friends, and tapped on Jaemin's chat. Quickly typing up a message to him, Jeno sent it and threw his phone to the side, unable to take the light anymore. A few seconds later, a notification popped on his phone but he didn't check it, instead, he burried his head in his pillow and groaned about how his fever had gotten worse.

Time ticked by and Jeno kept his ears open for his door. His parents had to go to work, so they couldn't stay home and take care of him, and so he was calling someone over to be with him. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Jeno heard the door to his house unlock and then someone stumble in. Within a couple moments, Jaemin walked into Jeno's room with a plastic bag filled with things to help him feel better.

"Next time don't send me a text saying 'sick. [house address] key under doormat. first room to the left as soon as you enter'. I was so confused." Jaemin commented as soon as Jeno sat up in his bed. "Also, keeping your spare key beneath the doormat isn't exactly safe."

Jeno rolled his eyes and then took the bag Jaemin had in his hands. He searched through it and quickly picked the medicine he needed.

"Water." Jeno said, pointing towards the door and holding his medicine in the other hand. Jaemin sighed and then stood up, making his way out the door and trying to find the kitchen. As he walked down the hallway, he looked at the pictures on the walls. There were ones of Jeno with his parents and a lot of Jeno with his cats. Jaemin raised his foot and stepped over the cat that was trying to pat his feet.

He found the kitchen and then scanned the cabinets, in attempt to find a glass to get some water in. Whilst Jaemin, he opened a cabinet and saw a cup which had a picture of Jeno and Donghyuck on it. He narrowed his eyes and he examined it closely. Donghyuck had given Jeno that present on his 18th birthday that had passed not that long ago. Jaemin stared at it for a while longer before he quickly put it away as he heard Jeno yell from the other room, telling him to hurry up.

He filled the first cup he saw with water and rushed to Jeno's room, almost dropping the glass as he entered and saw Jeno without a shirt.

"What the hell Jeno?!" Jaemin asked, covering his eyes with his hand, discreetly opening them and staring at Jeno. Although Jaemin had muscles himself, he wasn't quite into guys with muscles. Yet here he was, unable to take his eyes off Jeno's nicely toned body. Jeno smirked as he saw Jaemin's eyes through his hands and pat his bed.

"I was feeling too hot." He said, and then took the glass of water out of his hand. He placed the pill on his tongue and swallowed it with the water. Once he was done, he dropped back onto the bed and whined. "I feel so sick!"

Jaemin looked down at his lap as he took a seat besides Jeno and then frowned.

"Why'd you call me over instead of Donghyuck?" Jaemin asked. He honestly didn't want to know the answer, but still did? He wasn't sure if the answer would hurt Donghyuck but please him instead.

"Hyuckie's loud." Jeno said, closing his eyes and turning in his bed to face Jaemin. "You're quiet when needed to be." Jaemin nodded and was about to look away when Jeno continued. "Plus, I like hanging out with you."

Instead of smiling, like how he would've, Jaemin sat on the side of Jeno's bed and realised what he was doing.

He was sitting on Donghyuck's boyfriends bed, helping Donghyuck's boyfriend through his sickness. Donghyuck had no idea Jeno was sick, or that Jaemin was even at his house, with no parents over. His heart started racing and he felt his body start to sweat. The guilt he should felt before coming over started to build up and Jaemin thought of leaving.

That was until Jeno wrapped his fingers around Jaemin's wrist and tugged him slightly.

"Hey, calm down." Jeno whispered, stroking his hand on Jaemin's and patting it. "No need to freak out over this. We're just friends, and Donghyuck doesn't need to know everything we do. Just because I'm dating him, it doesn't mean he needs to be informed every time I meet someone, or when I'm sick."

Jaemin opened his mouth to argue but Jeno's grip loosened and his eyes fluttered shut again. He sighed and licked his lips.

"Please...just stay." Jeno said.

Jaemin stared at his face and then thought of Donghyuck. He doesn't need to know? They're just friends. Right. They're just friends. This was alright. Plus, Jeno doesn't ask what Donghyuck does with Mark or Renjun whenever he's not around. He smiled and leaned forwards, already feeling the heat Jeno was emitting due to his fever.

Jeno had fallen asleep and Jaemin looked at his features in awe. The way his eyelashes rested at the tip of his cheeks, and his lips had a small crease at the bottom. Jaemin leaned more forwards and placed his lips on Jeno's forehead. He stayed still for a bit before pulling back and sighing with relief when he saw Jeno hadn't reacted to it.

"He's cute." Jaemin smiled, standing up to get another glass of water. "No wonder Donghyuck likes him."

°•°•°

Donghyuck sat down on the table in the lunch hall and let out a very loud sigh. His eyes bounced between Jaemin and Jeno, who stared at him with confusion. Now of course, Donghyuck wasn't stupid. He had seen the way the two were acting so close. From what he knew they had only met about a good 3-4 times. At least, they were the meetings he was aware about.

After the day at the karaoke, Donghyuck started getting more and more suspicious about Jeno and Jaemin. Whenever they met, they would sit next to each other, and be all touchy. But whenever Donghyuck did the stuff Jaemin did, Jeno would laughed awkwardly, and sometimes pull away from him. He wasn't annoyed at that, but more at the fact that Jaemin would do this in front of him. Almost as if he was trying to make him jealous.

"Hey Nana?" Donghyuck said, finally putting down the fork he was using to play around with his food, and looked up at Jaemin, who was busy conversing with Renjun.

"Yeah?" Jaemin answered, turning his attention to Donghyuck and telling Renjun to wait a second.

"Can I talk to you?" Donghyuck asked, pushing his plate of food to Jisung, who happily accepted it, and then stood up. Jaemin blinked a few times before flashing a large smile and nodding.

Although Jaemin was smiling, he was freaking out on the inside. The sad look Donghyuck had on his face and the fact that he had just asked if they could talk in private, was scaring him.

The two made their way through the hall and into a hallway. Donghyuck stopped and turned around to face Jaemin, show as now swearing and avoiding eye contact, constantly licking his lips.

"Nana." Donghyuck said, snapping Jaemin back into reality. "I wanted to ask..." Donghyuck nervously laughed and then continued. "Are you and Jeno close?"

There it was. The question Jaemin really wanted to avoid. Truth be told, he had no idea if him and Jeno were actually close, or not. Sure, they were hanging out with each other, cuddling, and calling each other every other night, but Jaemin was still unsure if they were close or not.

"Uh not really." Jaemin chuckled, brining his hand to Donghyuck's shoulder and patting it. "Don't worry Hyuck, it's really nothing."

Donghyuck stared at him for a while before breaking into a smile. He wrapped his arm around Jaemin's shoulder and pulled him into a side hug, muttering something about how he would never doubt Jaemin's loyalty.

"Jeno." Donghyuck said, once they returned to the lunch hall. "Can we talk?"

Jaemin shot Donghyuck a confused look, but sat down next to Renjun and watched them walk away. He had just asked him what their relationship was, which obviously meant he was going to ask Jeno the same question. Now what Jaemin hoped, was that Jeno wouldn't say a different answer.

"Are you and Jaemin close?" Donghyuck asked, shuffling under his feet as he watched Jeno's eyes brows raise. "I mean, it's because you guys-"

"Are you and Mark close?" Jeno asked, making Donghyuck tilt his head before answering.

"Uh, yeah, I guess-"

"So if I'm close with Jaemin, why are you so bothered by it?" Jeno asked, already irritated with the fact that Donghyuck had just asked him a question which meant he didn't trust him.

"I do trust you-"

"If you did, you wouldn't have been asking me that." Jeno said, his voice a little louder and his tone more harsh. "I don't ask you what your relationship is like with my best friends, so why are you asking me? Donghyuck, if you don't trust me, just tell me."

"No no, I do trust-"

"Donghyuck." Jeno said sternly, making Donghyuck pause and look at him straight in the eye. "Stop doubting me."

And with that, Jeno turned around and stomped away, leaving a hurt Donghyuck. He looked down at the ground and thought about what he possibly had done wrong. All he had done was ask his boyfriend what his relationship with his best friend was, especially when the two looked like they were so close.

"Hey." Mark said, walking over to him and patting his arm. "You okay?"

Donghyuck raised his head and looked at him. He blinked back his tears and flashed a big smile.

"Yeah I'm fine!"Donghyuck replied, then reached for Mark's hand, only to pull away when he thought of what Jeno had said to him. "Uh... let's go!"

Mark nodded and then walked behind Donghyuck, watching as his hair flew in the air whilst he walked. He felt his heart flip as he saw Donghyuck turn around and gesture for him to walk faster. Mark frowned and put his hand on his chest. He shook his head to remind himself that Donghyuck was in fact his best friend's boyfriend, and although his best friend wasn't treating him well, he wasn't able to make any moves.

°•°•°

Jaemin grabbed his phone and stuffed it into his pocket. After he put some light makeup on, he quickly put on some shoes and ran out.

He was going out to the fireworks festival that was taking place in the park and Jaemin was extremely excited. He has never actually seen fireworks, since his parents weren't fans of loud things. So, for the first time in his life, he was going to see fireworks. Jaemin texted Donghyuck, who told him to meet up with him near the entrance of the park, and he hurried over to there. Jaemin's hair was now a light brown colour, since the pink finally faded out and s more natural shade came over it. It was nearly styled down and he made sure to look his best.

"Jaemin!" Jeno said, waving at him. Jaemin looked around and saw that Donghyuck and the others hadn't arrived yet. He joined Jeno, who suggested that they should start walking and meet up with the rest once they got in. "You look really nice."

"Nah, you look better." Jaemin said, nudging Jeno with his elbow, smiling as he saw Jeno turn a light shade of red. "Wanna go-"

"Jeno! Nana!" Donghyuck yelled from behind. "Why didn't you guys wait?"

Donghyuck and the rest of the group caught up with them and they discussed what they should do. They decided to split into pairs and search for a good place to watch the fireworks. Donghyuck, obviously, went with Jeno. Mark went with Jaemin, and Renjun went with the youngest.

Jaemin awkwardly coughed when Mark choose to walk ahead of him and not besides him.

"Mark." Jaemin called out, causing the older to turn around and raise an eyebrow. "Do you hate me?"

"Ha." Mark scoffed and then folded his arms. "I don't hate you, I just hate the way you're playing with Donghyuck's feelings."

"I'm not playing with Donghyuck's feelings." Jaemin replied, walking forwards to stand in front of Mark.

"Yes you are." Mark poked Jaemin's shoulder an pushed him slightly. "You're hanging out with Jeno to the point it seems like you guys are the couple and not them. Then when Donghyuck asks you tell him it's nothing. If you like Jeno, then just tell Donghyuck."

"I don't like Jeno in that way." Jaemin lied, pushing Mark back as well. "Plus, if you find this so wrong, why haven't you spoken to Jeno or Donghyuck about this? If you're such an angel, why haven't you said anything to them?"

Mark stared at Jaemin before rolling his eyes and walking away. He gestured for Jaemin to not follow and went on his own. Jaemin huffed and then began to stroll through the stalls, trying to find a place. He then got a notification on his phone, and it was from Donghyuck, who had now found a place.

"_Jaemin__ the hill is empty and it has a clear view. I'll share my location."_

The location popped up and Jaemin saw that it wasn't that far from him. As he hurried to the places he also saw that Mark was headed to the same place. He assumed that Donghyuck had sent the message out to everyone.

"Wow." Jaemin said as he climbed the hill and looked around. The lights from the stalls beneath them were small and shining brightly. The people in the streets could not be seen and then wind was slightly chilly.

"I know right!" Donghyuck exclaimed, sitting onto the floor and sighing. His phone then started ringing and he excused him self.

Jeno took a seat and pat the floor next to him for Jaemin. Mark glared at the two and then sat a little away from them.

"This looks nice right." Jeno whispered, leaning to his left and placing his head on Jaemin's shoulder, sighing and looking down the hill. Before Jaemin could say anything, Donghyuck fell to the ground.

"Huh?!" Donghyuck said, tears forming in his eyes and the phone in his hand slipping. "She's what- No no, I'm coming, wait for me."

Jaemin and Jeno snapped their head to Donghyuck, who was now being helped up by Mark and gave a confusion look.

"My grandma, she... she's in the hospital." Donghyuck stuttered, quickly picking up his bag and turning to them. "I need to go."

"I'll come with you." Mark suggested, holding onto Donghyuck's arm. Donghyuck looked over at Jeno and nodded at Mark, and frowned. He wanted Jeno to take him, but at that moment, his grandma was more important than who took him to the hospital. "Let's hurry."

Jaemin and Jeno watched as the two rushed down the hill and disappeared from their sight. They then got a message from Renjun, who told them that Jisung and Chenle ended up destroying one of those rigged games and got kicked out of the park, so they had to go home.

"Guess it's only us." Jeno commented, glancing at Jaemin who looked down at his phone in worry. He honestly wanted to go with Donghyuck and make sure he was okay, so that was the only thing in his mind at that moment. They way Donghyuck had nearly burst into tears hurt his heart. "Hey, what're you thinking about?"

"Donghyuck." Jaemin replied, placing his phone to the side and then put his head on the ground, staring up at the sky. Jeno stared at him for a moment and then cupped his face. "What're you-"

Before Jaemin could finish, Jeno took his hands off his face and put it besides his face on the ground and climbed onto him, putting his weight on his knees. Jaemin stared at Jeno with wide eyes as he leaned down. Jeno closed his eyes and Jaemin followed. Their lips brushed against each other and Jeno moved back slightly, only to get pulled back by Jaemin.

Jaemin wrapped his arm around Jeno's waist and brought it closer. He sat up and ran his other hand through Jeno's hair. They pulled apart to catch their breath and looked at each other.

Then, the guilt of kissing his best friend's boyfriend hit Jaemin and he shoved Jeno off his lap.

"What the hell!" Jaemin yelled, scrambling to his feet, wiping the saliva from his lips. "You're dating Donghyuck!"

"You kissed back!" Jeno replied, also standing up and reaching out for Jaemin.

"No." Jaemin scowled, taking a step back. "We can't do this."

Jeno's eyes softened and he tried to touch Jaemin again, but he slapped his hand away.

"I'm sorry but, I love Donghyuck more than I could ever like you. And I value my friendship with him more." Jaemin said, turning around and quickly running down the hill. Jeno watched him leave and ran a hand down his face.

He looked up and sighed. Of course he liked Donghyuck, but he was sure he had bigger feelings for Jaemin.

°•°•°

Jeno sat on his bed and stared down at his phone. His wallpaper was a picture of Donghyuck, since he had stolen Jeno's phone once and set it as that. He never changed it, since he didn't find the need to, but now, he felt like it was right to do so. Jeno scrolled through his pictures and came across one he took a few days ago. It was a picture of Jaemin, smiling as he drank a milkshake. The two had gone out to get some drinks, on their own, and Jeno took a sly picture of him.

As Jeno continued scrolling, he saw a group picture of him and his friends and groaned when he saw Donghyuck looking his way with the most cutest expression. Jeno, on the other hand, had his hands discreetly connected to Jaemin's. He, of course, felt bad about what he was doing to Donghyuck, but he did like him.

When they met only around 5 months ago, at the party, Donghyuck had Jeno's knees weak. The way Donghyuck tilted his head in confusion, they way his hair bounced as he walked, and they way his laugh sounded like the sweetest thing ever. Jeno was whipped for him. And was why he asked Donghyuck out.

But when he laid eyes on Jaemin. He felt his heart do flips. At first, he denied any feelings for the guy, since he was already in a relationship, and because he didn't want to fall for someone's looks. But when he started to talk to Jaemin, everything he did seemed perfect.

Jeno got snapped out of his thoughts when his phone lit up and the screen changed to a bright colour. His ringtone played for a few seconds and then Jeno accepted the call, bringing the phone to his ear without checking who it was.

"What?" He asked harshly, disliking the fact that someone had just interrupted his time of thinking.

"Ah...sorry..I'll call you later." Donghyuck replied, pulling the phone away from his ear to end the call, but Jeno quickly said a sorry. "It's okay, I just called to ask if you could come to the hospital..."

"Of course I'll come." Jeno said, standing up and quickly putting some decent clothes on. Donghyuck sighed from the other side of the call and sniffled. "Hyuck, what happened?"

"They said there's no hope she'll survive." Donghyuck said, covering his eyes and leaning back in his chair to put his head on the wall. Ever since he was younger, as his parents were always busy with work, he stayed with his grandma most of the time. So her death was going to be really hard on him.

"Oh Hyuck..." Jeno felt guilt wash over himself and he hurried to the nearest bus stop, internally cursing himself for all the things he had done.

"I know you're busy but I just.. need someone." Donghyuck said, his voice was muffled since he had covered his face with his hand. His sobs were quiet but Jeno could hear them.

"No don't worry, I'm not busy for you." Jeno said, as he climbed the bus and sat down, checking his long it was going to take him to get to the hospital. He wondered if Jaemin had told Donghyuck about what he did last night. But if he did, wouldn't Donghyuck have been mad at him. "I'm here."

Jeno ended the call and rushed to the reception, asking them where Donghyuck's grandma was. The reception gave him a badge with the word, 'Visitor', and he quickly jumped onto the elevator. As he watched the levels go up, Jeno leaned on the side and sighed. He was kind of scared to meet Donghyuck.

He had been snapping at Donghyuck randomly, ignoring his calls and messages, and not even been there for when he really needed it.

"Jeno." Donghyuck tilted his head to the side and smiled softly when be saw Jeno exit the elevator and stride to him. "You came."

Jeno's heart ached as he saw Donghyuck. His hair was all over the place and his eyes were bloodshot red. The tears he had wiped a few minutes ago were still in his eyes. Donghyuck had a different pair of clothes on, but they were all creased and sweaty, suggesting that he had stayed in that same position for hours.

"Of course I did." Jeno replied, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck and pulling him closer, resting his chin on Donghyuck's head.

Donghyuck sighed into Jeno's chest and put his hands on his waist. He had stayed at the hospital the whole night, and Mark was with him throughout it all. Mark got him a bit of food to eat, and a drink. Mark went to his house to get him a change of clothes, and even let him sleep on his shoulder. Yet the person he called for was Jeno.

"I'm sorry for not coming with you from the festival." Jeno apologised, pulling away slightly to see Donghyuck's face. "I would've come but-"

"It's okay Jeno." Donghyuck replied, his voice was still quiet since he had been because of all the crying he had previously done. "You don't have to say sorry."

Jeno brought him back into a hug and shut his eyes close. The regret and guilt for hurting Donghyuck finally hit him straight in the heart and he didn't know how to make it up to him. Donghyuck had trusted him and believed in him so much, yet Jeno had thrown away all of that and kissed Jaemin.

"I'm so sorry." Jeno whispered, wiping his own tears away, that he didn't even realise had started to fall. "I'm really sorry. I'm so so so sorry."

"Hey Jeno shh." Donghyuck let go of the hug and cupped Jenos face. "It's okay, I told you it's okay right? Stop apologising."

Jeno looked at Donghyuck with glassy eyes and sniffled. Donghyuck smiled at him and then leaned forwards. For the first time, Donghyuck placed his lips over Jeno's, who instinctively closed his eyes and moved towards Donghyuck, deepening the kiss.

They pulled apart and Donghyuck pat Jeno's head.

"Like I said, it's okay."

°•°•°

Jeno picked his phone up and sighed. It had been a month since Donghyuck's grandma had died and a month since Jeno had last heard from Jaemin, not that he was actually hoping to talk to him. Since they were all busy with their lives, none of them had the chance to meet up. Jeno actually was glad that he hadn't seen Jaemin, since he didn't want to mess up his relationship with Donghyuck again. So now that it was Donghyuck and Jeno's 6 month anniversary, Jeno decided it would be nice to treat his boyfriend out.

"Wait for me in the park, I'll be there in half an hour." Jeno said to Donghyuck over the phone. Donghyuck hummed and then closed the phone. He had been denying any outing after the death, since it had affected him greatly. So getting him out to eat was quite big. "Now, what should I wear."

Jeno looked in his closet and eyed his clothes. They were all shades of red and blue, and not that he was complaining about the colours but, his friends had started calling him Spiderman, and he wasn't quite a fan of that nickname.

"Anything else?" Jeno asked himself, pushing aside his massive pile of clothes and reaching for something near the back. His hand touched a few spiderwebs and he grimaced at the thought that there was a bug living in his clothes, but still tapped the back of the closet until he found something. He pulled it out and smiled as he realised what it was. "Donghyuck's hoodie."

Once when he stayed over at Donghyuck's, he took one of his hoodies and forgot to return it. Somehow, it ended up in the back of his closet and so he was now going to wear it, especially since the occasion was related to their relationship.

"I hope he likes it." Jeno threw it over his shoulder and then wore a pair of jeans, before stuffing his feet into some shoes and running out the house. Jeno glanced at the time and realised he only had about 15 minutes left to get to the park, so he quickly embraced himself and walked through the cold wind. "Don't want him to wait too long."

Jeno was about to turn the corner from his road when he heard someone yell his name from across the street.

"Jeno!" He turned around and immediately got pushed back and into a hug. He blinked a few times in shock and then tilted his head to see who it was. "I need to tell you something."

"Jaemin?" Jeno asked in confusion, and mostly shock, when Jaemin pulled away and stared at Jeno with tear filled eyes. "What're you doing here? And what do you-"

"I love you!" Jaemin yelled, holding onto Jeno's shoulders and lowering his head. The tears in his eyes started rolling down his cheeks after he realised he had finally said it out loud. After the kiss he shared with Jeno, Jaemin couldn't stop thinking about it. He liked the feeling of Jeno's lips on his, and the sweet taste Jeno had was something Jaemin had never tasted before. "I know you love Donghyuck and you most probably were never serious about me but-"

Before Jaemin could finish speaking, Jeno grabbed his face and smashed their lips together. Tears formed in his eyes and he knew what he was doing was wrong, but he enjoyed it. He enjoyed being with Jaemin more than Donghyuck. He enjoyed kissing Jaemin more than Donghyuck. He enjoyed loving Jaemin more than Donghyuck. He knew it was wrong, but he wanted it.

"Not here." Jaemin whispered, pulling away from Jeno to catch his breath. Jeno looked up and breathed heavily. The look in Jaemin's eye was so clear, and he understood it. His hand slipping into Jaemin's and the two rushed into Jeno's house.

  
Donghyuck hummed happily as he walked into the park. He hadn't felt like leaving his house after what happened to his grandma, but he had decided to finally do it. Only because Jeno had asked him to leave. Mark and then others also suggested coming, but he wanted to hang out with Jeno. Donghyuck looked up at the sky and frowned when he saw gray clouds form.

"I hope he comes quickly."

Jeno reached out for Jaemin's shirt and unbuttoned it as soon as the door to his house closed. Jeno began to pant as Jaemin attacked his neck. The marks he was leaving were sure to stay, but he couldn't care less about that at the moment. They stumbled into Jeno's room, and both thanked the fact that Jeno's parents had to go out to work again.

Jaemin pushed Jeno towards the bed, and when the back on his knees came into contact with the bed, the two fell onto it, a gasp leaving both of their mouths.

  
A droplet fell on Donghyuck's nose and he flinched back. The cold air around him was getting stronger and the trees began to sway more faster. The children in the park also began to leave with their parents as the weather worsened.

Donghyuck glanced at his phone, and read the time.

"He's 20 minutes late...."

Soft moans echoed in the house and Jeno ran his hand through Jaemin's hair, tugging at it slightly as the tears in his eyes dried up. Jaemin threw away the hoodie Jeno had been wearing and reached down for his jeans. Before he could, a loud noise stopped the two.

Donghyuck huffed and brought his phone to his face, he dialed Jeno's number as the rain started pouring heavily and Donghyuck got drenched under the water. A sneeze escaped his mouth and he put the phone close to his ear trying to shield it from the water.

  
Jeno snapped his head towards his phone and quickly reached for it. As he pulled it towards himself, his eyes widened at the caller ID. With a shaky hand he was about to tap the accept call button, but then Jaemin took his hand and pulled away.

Jaemin crawled up the bed and guided Jeno's hand to the side. He leaned forwards and took a deep breath, getting closer to. Jeno's ear. As he tilted his head to the side, he whispered the words that he knew he was going to regret the next day.

"Close your phone."


End file.
